


I see fire

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “Watch the flammes burn on and on the mountain side Desolation comes upon the sky”
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	I see fire

**Author's Note:**

> “Watch the flammes burn on and on the mountain side Desolation comes upon the sky”

1940年春。那是伦敦雾蒙蒙的春天。   
亚瑟•柯克兰坐在军情六处装潢相当奢华的巨大办公室里，桌上是他一直视若珍宝的受到女王接见时留下的照片，他最喜欢的那把真皮黑色扶手椅被侍者擦拭得干干净净地，放在深红色的办公桌对面。尽管窗檐上还挂着刚停的新雨，面积可观的落地窗仍然为这间半圆形的办公室输送来了明亮的光线。阳光落在黑白照片中他庄重俊秀的脸上，漂亮的斜纹呢料大衣挂在门口木制的衣帽架上，一切看起来都像他一贯的作风般，一丝不苟得有点过分讲究。   
但柯克兰没有一丝胡须、皮肤苍白的脸上此时真切地写着恼怒，削瘦的颧骨下几乎可以看见他跳动的青筋；他试图维持着端正的坐姿，却不得不命令自己的双手牢牢地按在桌上，以免下一秒钟它们情绪暴躁的主人便会忍无可忍地抬起手臂，把眼前的一切撕碎。  
他的面前放着一份电报。一份经过了三次密码明码的加密与解密，由最专业的情报人员端端正正地用打字机在道林纸上敲打出来，他可以肯定没有一个德国人能够将其破译的信件。   
“亲爱的同事们：   
见字如晤。  
听说近来伦敦的雾气越来越沉重了。不知道你们在英国过得怎么样？我在阳光明媚的阿拉贡高原上时常想起你们。不知道那些薯条炸鱼和炖牛肉会不会让你们呕吐，伦敦下水管道里那些带着异味的自来水又会不会让你们的鼻子抗议。  
我不知道你们会不会把这封信直接拿给柯克兰看，如果不会的话，请将下面的话一字不落地转告给他。因为他不但是世界上最大的混蛋，还拥有着全英国最粗的眉毛。如果他的那玩意有眉毛的一半那么宽的话，他的妻子就会过得很开心的。  
安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多向他问好。  
又及：这个月马德里没有任何新消息。依我看，伟大领袖是不打算改变他和德国人合作的想法了。 A.F. 

敬上” 

不知不觉中亚瑟又从头到尾地看了一遍这张纸上的内容，连他自己都没有发现他的脸颊正因为羞恼和愤怒涨得通红。他站起来，以他能做到的声音最大的方式打开门，把头探到走廊里。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“什么事，亲爱的表哥？”金色头发的通信兵一脸茫然地从自己的小房间里走出来，“今天的红茶又不合你口味吗？”   
“你过来一下。还有，以后不要这么称呼我，要像其他人那样叫我上校或者柯克兰先生。”柯克兰摘下手套，戾戾地将那份电报推到美国人面前：“这是他——这是什么东西？”   
“情报啊。”美国男孩推了推眼镜，露出阳光明媚的笑容：“昨天晚上刚刚从西班牙传过来的。”   
“我不是问这个！为什么要把这篇见鬼的废话拿到我桌上？你难道就不会打开确认一下上面的内容有没有价值吗？”柯克兰的声音平静得有点危险，“——你们的智力难道都和安东尼奥•费尔南德斯约会去了吗？”   
“可是，亲爱的哥哥，你前两天还说安东尼奥的信件要全部一字不落地送给你看的。”阿尔弗雷德用一个手势打断了刚要开口的亚瑟，他的蓝眼睛狡黠地闪动着：“这可是你的原话。”   
“……当我没说过这句话。让我们的联络人员警告他，如果他再这样无意义地耗费我方的时间和精力，他将不再受到帝国的庇护。”  
“……” 亚瑟疑惑地看向罕见地没有回答的阿尔弗雷德。 “怎——有什么问题吗？”  
“其实，就在今天早上，他又发来了一封信……”阿尔弗雷德的喉结轻轻地颤动着，事实上，亚瑟很少看见他这样犹豫的样子：“他说……他知道你不会放弃他的。他还说，他不是故意伤害你的感情的，他也知道你因为爵位太低一直找不到合适的婚姻对象。”   
“所以……他祝福你早日找到心上的姑娘，并且祝福你凭你的眉毛成功征服她。”  
“……亚瑟？上校？柯克兰先生？”   
这天早上，秘密军事情报处的军人们目瞪口呆地看见阿尔弗雷德被他一向信赖的长兄兼领导亚瑟•柯克兰一脚踹出了办公室。 

凡是认识在英国皇家海军服役的亚瑟•柯克兰上校的人，几乎无人不晓这位性格乖张的英格兰绅士最讨厌别人谈论他的婚姻问题或是他与常人相比比例不太正常的眉毛。但是总有那么一两个例外——比如一个混迹于马德里的上流社会，风流迷人，却暗中为英国的情报组织充当间谍的斗牛士——总喜欢想方设法地在一句话中同时用这两点取笑他，并以此为乐。  
谁都知道直布罗陀在战略上对于大不列颠的重要性，但直到一年之前，英国人才意识到西班牙的统治者早已在他们不注意的时候投向了阿道夫•希特勒的怀抱。于是几个月来，在军方的一再督促下，亚瑟不得不每周都花上一定的时间皱着眉头翻看安东尼奥发给他的那些废话，试图找出其中夹杂的一两句“一切正常”。   
对此他毫无办法。安东尼奥是他唯一的选择，而他对于柯克兰的性格更是把握得太过彻底。安达卢西亚人虽然并非贵族，只是个演员式的角色，却是上流社会的贵妇和女郎、甚至一些年轻英俊的少年们争相讨好的对象；而以他游走在人群间的特殊天赋，足以成为这一行业最优秀的人才。   
柯克兰简直不明白安东尼奥为什么要选择斗牛士这样一个侮辱自己智商的职业。虽然不想承认，但这个绿眼睛家伙在艺术、数字以及插科打诨方面的才能的确冠绝他平生所见。——另外地，他还相当善于露出一副天真无辜的笑容以求得别人的原谅，柯克兰有时候会怀疑他是不是趁自己不注意偷偷把这项特技教授给了阿尔弗雷德。  
这其中或多或少是自愿放弃抵抗的被击中者，包括亚瑟•柯克兰自己。 

那天又是平安无事的一天，从春天直到秋天，安东尼奥已经逐渐习惯了这份浸泡在高度危险中的工作。他将由点与横写成的信件小心地卷成细细的一束，用蜡与锡箔密封起来，装进一个看起来精致而贵重的烟斗中。两个小时后他将会把这份礼物送到某位部长夫人的府上，那里的某个侍者自会悄悄地打开礼盒，从中抽走一团不起眼的用于填充烟管的锡纸。  
午后的气温惬意迷人，他舒展矫健的身体靠在沙发上，用手理了理头顶不服帖的卷发，碧绿的眼瞳好像想到了什么可笑的事情一般微微弯曲，皱起一点细密的纹理。他在脑海里仔细地列举了一下迄今为止还没有使用过的足以让柯克兰怒气冲天的双关语和修辞手法，忍不住在空无一人的房间里轻轻笑出了声。   
他想起自己第一次见到亚瑟•柯克兰时的情景，那是在一九三四年，还是在一九三三年？那时英格兰人还是个刚从大学毕业的学生，说一口不是很标准的从默西塞德郡走出来的英语，乱七八糟的金发被一顶硬邦邦的旧礼帽尽数挡住。当时他还尚未经历战争，举手投足中却已然透着一股在军人身上都相当少见的锋利严苛；他的眉眼锐利，中等高度的身材比自己还要矮一些，却让所有试图接近的人都明确地得到这个年轻人此后必将非同凡响的结论。   
他们在布宜诺斯艾利斯相处的时间最久，那以后，只是在丹吉尔和里斯本短暂地遇见过几次。有时候他会偷偷想象柯克兰老去的模样，他敢肯定，他这样的人就算到耄耋之年性格也不会有所改变的。他几乎可以看到他的样子，穿着过时的棕色风衣，不修边幅的头发和光洁的下巴，喉结突出，左眼卡着一块精致的银框镜片，金色的怀表链垂在价格昂贵的丝绒背心上。  
他闭上眼睛想要在下午的表演之前休息片刻。但一阵压得极轻的脚步声惊扰了他，他打开那双澄绿的瞳仁。  
“怎么了吗，贝露琪？”   
“我来把今天的报纸拿给您，安东尼奥先生。”褐发女孩的声音与容貌一般地甜美温柔：“我想您还不知道这个消息……”   
“什么新闻这么重要啊？我平常都不喜欢看这些东西的。”安东尼奥笑着接过她递来的油印品。  
“对于伦敦的大规模轰炸？”*   
他的瞳孔因惊讶和恐惧在阳光中缩小。 

安东尼奥见到亚瑟时是在伦敦郊外的废墟上，他站在灰飞烟灭的图书馆里，倚着仅存的那几列书架安静地看书。他的模样就像个规规矩矩的英国绅士，淡金色头发里掺了几丝银白，积满灰尘的高顶圆帽端正于其上；脸上挂着擦得干净、没有一丝划痕或磨损痕迹的单片眼镜，皮鞋是尖头的牛津底布洛克鞋。  
而他满身灰尘狼狈不堪，外衣上甚至沾了点机油似的油污。帽子早在试图穿越英法边境时就不知道丢到哪去了，随身携带的两大箱行李现在也只剩下揣在怀里的一叠信件还在。经过将近九个月的肆无忌惮地施加在对方身上的语言折磨，安东尼奥可以想象柯克兰会以怎样的嘲讽腔调迎接自己；但他还是潇洒地挥了挥手，露出他最得意的如珠宝般灿烂夺目的微笑，走上前去。  
柯克兰看到他时的表情他能在脑海中留存一生，英国人惊悚地睁大了眼睛，眉毛几乎要飞到刘海上面去，连一阵风把爆炸的余灰吹到他脸上都不自觉。他没有和对方赘述自己是如何经历千辛万苦穿越了一道又一道封锁线，连他自己都不确定他有生之年是否还会回到西班牙，他一路所经历的风景：红十字会的运输车、法国士兵的盘查、在流亡政府的一间破楼房中暂住、在那里德语通行无阻的比利时和荷兰、大西洋上肮脏的渡船……  
事实上他什么都没有说，他走到他身边，他碧绿的眼睛里还燃烧着战火。他走到亚瑟•柯克兰身边，然后说出了他一直以来希望自己能有机会说出的那句话：  
“我为你而来。” 

lofter朋友的点文，没有要求我就随便写了，望不嫌弃。（ *题目无关，只是借个译意。 **ww2背景，没有太多参考资料，剧情有点玄幻（？）如有bug请无视。大概有一点《时间的针脚》的感觉。


End file.
